Star Wars: The Old Republic: Masks
by Flame800900
Summary: Revan has been under the control of the emperor since before the start of the Jedi Civil War. Now, he must learn to be free once more and stop the emperor from using his best friend to finish weakening the Republic for the real invasion. Time is against Revan. Less than a year remains to him before the galaxy is thrown into a war the likes of which has never been seen before.
1. Prologue: In the End

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic belongs to Bioware Corporation, LocusArts, and EA games.  
**Warning: **This story takes place in an alternative universe. It's not meant to be canon in way, shape, or form.  
Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

Star Wars: The Old Republic: Masks  
Prologue: In the End

The console before Revan swayed in and out of focus. His mind clouded with pain as he typed. Faster, he had to type faster. He couldn't hold back the emperor much longer.

Revan shook his head. A wave of pain coursed through him. Gritting his teeth, he finished the last of the data and sent it. His heart hammered as he sank to the ground. The armor of his dark robes clanked with every move he made. An ancient mind was pressing down on his. Revan groaned and buried his head in his hands. He pressed his palms to his skull.

"_Why do you resist when you know it's futile?_"

Revan didn't reply to the emperor. He could feel the emperor's hold over him returning. The hour he'd bought was up. He gasped, holding to the little control he had. He wouldn't be a puppet! The republic – the republic!

"_It's no use to resist_," the words had no real sound to them. They pressed against Revan's mind, prying his concentration from his hold over his body, his actions; his words. "_You're mine until the Republic crumbles or you're killed_."

"_That maybe_," Revan pushed out the words, his control slipping inch by inch, "_but I'll fight you until the bitter end_." The last of his control slid from his fingers. He was shoved back where he would watch helplessly from the shadows of his mind. The emperor took pleasure in the pain Revan felt every time he was forced to kill a soldier of the Republic.

"_It was your defiance that made me take full control in the first place_," the emperor reminded Revan. "_This war would've been over by now if you'd only obeyed me_."

"_Go to hell_," Revan hissed back. He felt his body stand without even giving the command. The moments of control had become fewer and fewer over the years. It'd gotten to the point where the Force had to be with him to get more than ten minutes at a time.

Revan let his mind go blank. Drawing back from all but the sight he couldn't turn off. His memories of those moments were locked away deep into his mind. It was the only defense he had left against the emperor and the emperor's plans.

The hours blurred one into the next. Revan couldn't tell how much time had passed and didn't really care anymore. All that mattered was that one day this pain would end. He had no illusions of ever gaining full control again. There was no escaping this hell, not since that fateful day all those years ago. Perhaps if he'd been better prepared, if he had been able to fight from day one, then this would've turned out differently.

If that had been then Revan would've returned to the Republic and attacked it on his own power, but not to conquer. No, instead he would've started to prepare them for this threat. For the day when the emperor launched his real invasion.

Revan tried to remember what it was to feel the sweetness of control. A control without constant pain as the emperor's mind pressed back on his. A complete and utter control over his actions, his words, and more than just his thoughts that was what he longed for deep down. Oh, he could keep most of his own thoughts to himself if he was careful. But then, it took most of his willpower and made it so he had to wait days if not weeks to fight of even an ounce of control.

Revan noticed for the first time he was now standing on the bridge of the capital ship. The ship's name escaped him, though didn't he really care to recall it. How long had he been lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed where the emperor was forcing him to move?

Around him the soldiers moved and he could just make out their fleet approaching the Republics. A battle had had started sometime ago. Lights flashed as fighters chased one another. Explosions colored the sky. Revan watched, unable to tear his eyes from the battle even though he wanted to. The pain in him swelled. With each ship's explosion, more agony came. The death wasn't the issue. It was the knowledge – the bitter and true knowledge he'd been unable to stop this.

"_You should take pleasure in this destruction_," the emperor said. "_Can't you feel the dark side swelling around you_?"

"_Stop this before it's too late_," Revan shouted at him through his mind. "_You still have time to call off this attack_."

"Revan!" a voice shouted at Revan from behind.

The puppet which had become him, turned and Revan saw several Jedi storming the bridge. Several soldiers were with them. A soldier charged Revan while the Jedi engaged with the Sith on the fleet.

Revan's eyes locked on the young woman leading the team, but that wasn't where the emperor wanted him to look. Instead his gazed turned towards the soldier. His hand lifted and sick, gasping sound filled the room.

The soldier crumbled as the young woman slashed through the Sith. "You can not win, Revan!" she shouted at him.

The emperor moved Revan to attack. "_Not this time_," Revan growled. With every last ounce of his strength he forced his hand to open. The lightsaber clattered to the ground.

"_Fight_!" the emperor forced Revan to step forward, his hand extended. Lightening crackled between his finger tips.

"_No_," Revan stated. He curled back his arm and felt the pain as he fought for control. "_They're here because I called them and they believe me to be weakened_." Revan could've cheered if he had been able to make a sound at all. "_You lose, emperor_!"

"_Not yet_."

Revan could sense as the emperor forced Malak to turn his ship on Revan's. The control over him was lessening. And he knew why.

"_You were at the end of your usefulness as it was_. _You made a valuable puppet_."

"_Malak? Don't make him do this, please_."

The Emperor forced Revan to turn.

"_You won't be free. The secret of my empire dies with you, Revan_."

Cannon fire slammed into the ship. Explosions sounded throughout the bridge. The ceiling began to cave. As it did, Revan felt the emperor's hold leave him. He closed his eyes. A single hot tear trickled down his face. He was free and the cost had been the Republic.

Sheer blinding agony raced through Revan. He was blasted back. Metal slammed into his back. Fire coursed through him from his left shoulder. He gasped. Eyes flickering opened. He twisted and cried out at the unexpected pain. He clawed at the debris that had logged itself into his shoulder. He could see the jagged piece of the ceiling.

"_In the end, you've lost_._ And your Republic will soon follow_." The emperor's words echoed in Revan's mind.

Revan's hand fell from the debris. He could feel blood trickling from his mouth. The Republic would be lost. The Emperor was planning on moving on them within the next two years. Revan had known this. What he hadn't known was the truth. The emperor had never planned on using Revan for the last of the plan as it was.

Revan stared at the ceiling. Darkness rimmed his vision. A shadow moved before the ceiling. The mask was pulled from his face. His hair felled into his eye. He coughed. Blood spilled from his mouth. He moved to look at who had taken his mask. It was the young Jedi. Her brown hair and light grey eyes seemed to stick out in the darkness, taking Revan.

"End… it," his voice cracked as he gasped for air. He couldn't force out more than this. He couldn't warn her of the real danger which would move on the Republic within the next two years. He couldn't tell her that all was at end and it was because he hadn't been strong enough to stop it.

Revan turned his gaze back on the small amount of ceiling he could still see. He could feel the Jedi's cool hand brush his throat. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel as the last of his breath was taken from him. He didn't have the will left to fight death. The blood clogging his mouth made it impossible to speak. He'd failed.

The Jedi's hand left his throat. The darkness was wrapping around Revan, drawing him in. Soon he'd become one with the force. That was if one like him still had that right. Pain shot through his arm. He couldn't open his eyes. The pain lessened.

"I'm going to regret this," he heard the young woman mutter.

It didn't matter, none of it mattered. Revan's fate was death no matter what happened next.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **For those of you who follow my _Trinity Blood_ series, you know it's common for me to do a random side story that has nothing to do with main one. I love writing "what if" stories when I get stuck on other books I am writing. Here's one with Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.

Also I am never planning on writing a book (outside of this one) that takes place after the early Jedi Civil War.**)**


	2. Chapter 1: Last Move Remaining

Star Wars: The Old Republic: Masks  
Chapter 1: Last Move Remaining

_A pounding beat in Revan's ears. He was falling through dark clouds, deeper and deeper into a blissful abyss. Time held no meaning within this darkness. Years could've passed unnoticed and he wouldn't even have blinked. Revan closed his eyes, giving into the peace he felt here. _

"_Revan," a voice whispered, "Revan." _

_Revan opened his eyes. He stood on a cliff. A cool breeze pulled at his long hair, whipping the stands out behind him. _

"_Don't tell me, you were meditating here?" _

_That voice! Revan turned and came face to face with no one. He looked around the empty plateau. "Malak!" he shouted into the wind. "Where are you?" _

"_You left me," Malak's voice hissed on the wind. "You abandoned me to the fate you should've taken." _

_The wind picked up, whipping Revan's hair into his eyes. "It was never my plan," Revan called into the wind. "This was never supposed to happen, Malak. You know what we'd set out to do." _

_There was no answer. _

"_We were going to help the Republic," Revan whispered. "All of it had been for the Republic." _

"_You can lie to yourself all you want," another voice joined in. It was the voice of the young Jedi. The girl who had saved him that day, the last day he had memory of. "But you're Darth Revan, the hero who turned into a blood thirsty monster." _

"_Then why did you save me?!" Revan shouted at the wind. "I deserved death and you saved me." _

"_Have you really become so blind?" Malak growled, his metallic voice becoming clearer. Malak appeared before Revan; his tight fitting, red armor gleamed in the shafts of light coming down through the dark clouds. His black cape and the pieces around his waist whipped in the wind. "You should have the answer, Revan." _

"_Malak." Revan stared at his oldest friend, the one person he'd called his brother and thought of as closer than a blood brother. "I swear you'll be free as well," he whispered. "Even if it's the last thing I do. I'll right this wrong." _

"_Lier," Malak stated. He drew his lightsaber. "You've only ever cared about two things: yourself and your goals. Nothing else matters. You wear the mask of a false savior!" _

xxx

Revan gasped, eyes shooting open. Sweat coated his forehead and a headache beat against his skull. He blinked several times before he realized he was staring at a foreign ceiling. It was the ceiling of that – that ship he'd been rushed off of to help a Jedi… Bastila. It wasn't the ceiling from the flag ship which meant this was either still a dream or he – he hadn't been dreaming when he'd woken aboard that Republic ship.

Sitting up, Revan winced. His shoulder throbbed. If this all was a dream, he knew he would've left out that detail… or would he have? Revan stood and rubbed his shoulder. The room or apartment was run down and looked as if it had seen better days. Revan looked towards one of the long windows and stared at the city which greeted him. He walked over to the window, eyes locked on the scene of upper Taris.

Revan looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. The control wasn't a dream. None of this was. Hell if this was a dream Malak would still be yelling at him. Or something else just as strange would be happening.

The doors into the apartment opened. Revan didn't move. Whoever had entered didn't seem to mean him harm. Which was strange in and of itself… was that the strange part of this dream?

"You're up," a light voice sounded behind Revan.

Still he didn't turn.

"Are you all right?"

Revan turned and nodded. "Yes, of course." He looked at the man for the first time. There was something oddly familiar about him, but Revan couldn't place him. "It's Captain Onasi, right?" Revan asked. He vaguely remembered him from the _Endar Spire_.

"Yes," the man said slowly as if Revan had gone insane.

Revan laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guess I'm just a little disorientated."

At this Carth smiled. "Not shocking after what you went through aboard the _Endar Spire_."

Several flashes came to Revan. He'd been with another man who had decided to be an idiot and sacrifice himself so Revan could get away. The Sith – no, Malak under the control of the emperor had attacked the _Endar Spire_. But why? He doubted the emperor believed Revan to still be alive. So what had been his target?

"Who was Darth Malak after?" Revan asked. "The _Endar Spire_ should've been on a covert mission, right?"

"That's right," Carth nodded and took a seat. "Malak was after Bastila."

Bastila? Revan had heard that name before, but where? Gah, these lapses in his memory were getting annoying. He felt as if a cloud of drugs had been lifted from him in the past few hours.

"I see." Revan turned back to the window and stared at the city. This wasn't a dream after all. But what could the emperor want with Bastila. Revan groped for the answer.

"Catch."

Revan didn't turn as he sensed a package tossed his way. He caught it and looked at the package. "Rations?" Ripping the package, Revan stared at the food within. "Thank you, Captain." Revan bit into the bland food.

"It's Lieutenant Von, right?" Carth asked from where he sat.

Revan turned to the man for the first. He hid his confusion behind a careful façade. "Yes, sir," Revan said after a moment's pause. It was for the best to play along a bit with this. He paused before asking, "What's the plan?" It took more than Revan cared to admit to ask this. While he'd not been in control for the past few years, it was still strange to be the one asking for a plan. But he couldn't make a plan without knowing more about this situation. Also it just wouldn't be right for a "lieutenant" to take command over a captain.

"We need to find Bastila before the Sith do," Carth started.

Revan sat down on the bed. The ration was held loosely in his hand as he listened to the Captain. It turned out Bastila was young Jedi Padawan of around eighteen years of age. The masters had tasked her with some mission which had been told to none aboard the _Endar Spire_. Not even Carth or the Captian of the _Endar Spire _knew what Bastila's mission was only that they needed to head towards Taris and there she would start it.

"Do you know what her mission is, lieutenant?" Carth asked at length.

Revan looked the captain in the eye. "No, sir," he replied in even tones, "should I?" he kept his voice light and even, betraying none of his confusion.

"It's just Bastila hand-picked you to come on the voyage. I assumed that if anyone outside the Jedi knew what was going, it'd be you."

"Err, no," Revan stated. He barely knew what was going on as it was. "I honestly know nothing about the padawan. I don't even get why she'd hand-pick me for anything." Though he did suspect it had to do with his yearlong gape in memory.

Carth sighed. "Bastila's the only reason we've gotten as far as we have in the war. She was among the strike team that killed Darth Revan." He went on to explain Bastila's talents, but Revan wasn't listening.

Kill him? So was it possible Bastila was the young Jedi who had ignored Revan's plea for death and taken him out alive instead? He wouldn't know until he actually saw her.

"We should start searching for Bastila as soon as possible," Carth continued.

Revan nodded, still thinking on this situation. If Bastila had been the one to save him, then there was the question of why the Jedi council would allow Revan to roam around with only a padawan to keep him in check. What were they planning? There had to be a piece of this puzzle Revan was missing. Perhaps, when he had all the pieces, the answer would become clear.

"If Bastila is still alive we might need to speak with the Sith or other people here in order to find the downed escape pods," Revan said this more to himself than the captain. They needed to find this Jedi… or Revan needed to. In the end he would need the help of the order to get to the worlds he'd hidden keys to a plan that he had long since given up on. Now he just might be able to go through with this plan.

"I'd rather avoid the Sith." Carth looked at Revan a look of distrust in his light brown eyes.

Oh, well, that hadn't gone as expected… granted, Revan might want to avoid them as well. "I would as well, but the Sith might be the ones to know where all the pods crashed." Though, on the other hand, Carth was Republic and, if none of the Sith recognized Revan, he would be assumed to be Republic as well. In the end they couldn't inform the Sith that there were two survivors or that those survives were looking for a Jedi.

Revan paused. There was no telling what they could do with so little at their control. If he was right and if what the captain had told him, then the Sith already controlled the planet. It didn't help matters Malak was here. If Revan made any move to make himself noticeable by his-his friend then the emperor in turn would learn Revan still lived. There was too much at stake for that to happen. But if he didn't help this padawan and the captain, where would that leave Revan?

A year was a long time to be out of commission. All the contacts Revan had outside of the Sith would now believe him dead. Then there was the fact those contacts could easily report him as being alive back to the Malak and, ultimately, to the emperor. Also Revan couldn't make a move to make the truth behind this war known without the emperor learning of it and killing Malak. No matter which way Revan looked at it, he was stuck playing soldier until he could move.

In a since the emperor had moved his pawns so carefully, Revan was now pinned in. The only move Revan had was to play out the fact he was dead and now pretend to be this Lieutenant Von.

"We could start at the cantina?" Revan suggested. "The locals might have the information we need to find Bastila."

"All right, get your weapons. We're moving out." Carth stood and took out one of his two blasters. He checked out it.

Revan downed the ration in a few famished bits before going over to the short sword and the blaster slung over the hilt. He vaguely remembered using these weapons to escape the _Endar Spire _with. He hoped playing along would get him where he needed. But there was no such thing as luck and, in the end, he'd have to rely on his knowledge of the people who had once followed him.

Revan watched the captain out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't trust anyone. In the end he had to assume everyone was an enemy and Revan was alone with little moves, one old plan, and no soldiers or allies remaining to help him in this fight. It was him against the empire for the sake of a universe and the people of the Republic.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Nothing to say here other than a reply.

Chisscientist: I believe parts of this chapter answered your question. In the book _Revan_, Revan mentions the fact he had forced himself to forget about the emperor during the early part of the Jedi Civil War. It's my belief that this, as well some other matters, allowed Revan and Malak to escape the emperor's control. This story is a "what if" story on if the emperor had stayed in complete control over Revan and Malak. There are still some asspects of canon here, but, yes, Revan will have all of his memory throughout this story. Thank you for the review :) **)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Stranger

Star Wars: The Old Republic: Masks  
Chapter 2: The Stranger

Revan sighed and leaned against the wall of the cantina. The music beat in the background, making it harder to focus with his already pounding head. Not too soon after entering the cantina, Carth had told Revan to speak with as many locals as he could before vanishing into the crowd.

Over the past hour Revan had spoken with many of the locals, most of which couldn't be bothered with him. Some of which had actually spat on him. It reminded him of the early Mandalorian Wars all over again. What joy this was.

Revan closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He tried to ease the headache which distracted him from far more pressing matters.

"It can't be," a voice whispered.

Revan's eyes snapped open. He straightened, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The reaction of the man before him was immediate. He placed his hand on a weapon hidden behind his worn, tattered coat.

The man looked out of place among these high ranked, "notable" members of society. His tattered coat was covered in dirt. A warn scarf was wrapped around his neck and hid the lower half of his face. Dark shadows were cast over the upper part of his face, making it impossible for Revan to know this man or his intentions.

"Who are you?" Revan hissed, keeping his voice low so as not to draw the attention of the off duty Sith troopers sitting at the table opposite him.

"You were declared dead," man continued. "It'd been all over the holonet."

"I don't like repeating myself," Revan said. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now answer the question."

"I will, but not in here," the man said in an undertone. "Follow." He gestured towards the entrance.

Revan unsheathed his sword a little. "I'm not going to follow you anywhere."

"All right." the man held up his hand. He pulled down the scarf before removing his hood.

Revan stared at the man before him. Memories flooded his mind from a childhood spent with Malak and – and Darious. Darious looked worn and more than little tired but his light brown eyes and brown hair were the same, though the hair was shorter than it had been before.

"Darious?" Revan's sword slid back into his sheath.

Darious smiled before pulling back up his hood. He gestured to a table removed from the crowd. The two of them sat down.

"I thought you died during the Mandalorian Wars," Revan stated, keeping his voice low.

"Not quite. I managed to slip away, but by that time I was cut off from the rest of the Revanchists." He paused. "What about you? There've been reports flooding the holo-net on how the Jedi managed to kill you." There was more behind his question. Revan could hear the question behind the war and more.

"Unfortunately a young Jedi decided it would be wiser to keep me alive," Revan scowled at this. Never once did either of their voices rise from the hushed tones. Revan kept an eye on the crowd. "From what I've gathered, the Jedi tried to place me with a new identity. I'm not sure what their plan is, though."

"And kept you with memory? That seems more than a little risky for them. How'd they know you'd return to the light?"

Revan shook his head. "I doubt they planned on me having memory. It might be a side effect of—" he cut off. It was wiser to leave Darious in the dark about the emperor. While Darious was a childhood friend, trusting him so readily wasn't wise. "No matter the reason I've memory I'm going to use this for the Republic's and Malak's sake."

"Isn't Malak currently trying to take over the galaxy?" Darious asked. "I don't think it wise to try and help him, no matter how close we were as children."

"Malak's fall is my fault and my responsibility. If the Jedi pulled me back from the dark side, then I should be able to do the same for Malak." It was a down right lie, but Revan knew the way to get his friend back was to rip him from the emperor's control. The problem was, he didn't have a clue how to do so.

"What if you can't? What then?" Darious asked, glancing at the Sith troopers who were laughing and having a grand time off duty. They were beginning to set down at the table near Revan and Darious.

"It doesn't matter right now," Revan stated. "I need to find a Jedi who crashed here."

"There were reports of escape-pods crashing lower down," Darious informed Revan. "I could sneak into the Sith base and see what else I can uncover."

Revan nodded. "Also, we need to make a plan for the long run." Revan leaned in closer, making it impossible for others around them to hear. "Once inside the Sith base look not only for the information I need but for information on your old padawan. Jasper left right after you vanished. There's a chance you'll be able to track him down."

"Jasper is alive then?" Darious' eyes lit up. "What else do you need?"

Revan paused, thinking on all that could be done. At last he settled on telling Darious parts of his overall plan. "I'll need you and Jasper to wait on Manaan if you can. If not there then somewhere close. I'll send transmissions in when we're ready to meet." He went into detail on what he needed Darious to gather and the old allies they may need.

"By the sounds of it, you're planning on helping the Republic again," Darious stated when Revan had finished explaining.

"If I can, I will." Revan paused. "Even if it means killing Malak," the words came out as little more than a whisper.

Silence fell between them. Revan turned his eyes on the crowd. He could just see the Captain's orange vest through the crowd. There was little time remaining for the two of them to talk.

"I'll meet you here later tonight," Darious said, glancing in the direction Revan was looking. "If you can get away from your Republic friend that is."

"I can slip away," Revan whispered in hurried tones. "My the Force be with you, my friend."

"You'll need the Force on your side more than I will." Darious stood, pulling his scarf back over the lower part of his face. "Tonight," he said again with the slightest bow of his head. He slipped off into the crowd just as Carth came into hearing range.

"Who was that?" Carth asked, taking a seat.

"He had some information on the downed pods," Revan replied. "Did you find anything?" he tried to turn the conversation away from Darious.

"Not much, other than most of them crashed lower down. I also asked around about how to get lower down. It appears the Sith have blocked access to the lower parts of the city."

This didn't come as a shock to Revan. Even Malak would've done this, so it came as no surprise the emperor would do so as well. If the emperor got this young Jedi he would know Revan still lived. Revan sighed and rubbed his temple. If only this headache would go away and let him think straighter.

"How important is Bastila to the war effort?" Revan asked.

Carth cocked an eyebrow at Revan. "Where have you been the last few years?"

"Err," Revan groped for some away to dodge around that question or lie. He couldn't think of a good excuse so said, "It's just a question. I'm not really one for reading reports."

A small sigh came from the captain. "She's the entire reason we've gotten a few victories against Malak in the past few years. She even won several against Revan." Carth looked at Revan critically. "I'm shocked you don't know she's the one who killed Revan."

Revan stiffed. "She did now." He hoped the shock in his voice would come off as wonder instead of horror. If Bastila was the young Jedi who had taken Revan from the wreckage then he had to get to her before the emperor did, lest all that planning with Darious would be for naught.

Either Revan would end up helping her get back to the Republic, which was extremely risky in itself, or he'd be forced to kill her. Revan had to keep the fact he still lived away from the emperor and from Malak.

"We'll have to make certain the Sith don't get to her before we do then," Revan stated. "She's too valuable if she's the one who killed Revan."

Carth nodded, seeming not to notice the fact Revan had hesitated in say all of this. "We'll need away into the lower parts of the city. Take this side of the city, see if you can find anyone who knows how we can get lower down without alerting the Sith to our presence."

"Yes, Sir," Revan said with a bow of his head.

"We'll meet at the abandoned apartment at dusk."

Revan nodded and stood. He didn't salute the captain and instead headed out of the cantina. Stopping in the shadows just outside, he waited until the captain left and had vanished from sight before moving to the edge of the street.

Leaning over, Revan looked down, trying to measure the distance between this street and the one in the lower city.

"I hope you don't plan on jumping," an amused voice said before Revan.

Whipping around, Revan's hand flew to his sword hilt. He froze at the sight of a woman in black clothes. The emblem of the empire was on her shoulders. An off duty trooper, she must've been heading for the cantina. Revan forced himself to relax.

"Would it matter to you if I did?" Revan asked, eyeing her as he kept his hand on his sword hilt.

"Not really," she shrugged and walked over to stand beside him. "You're a little too jumpy to be noble. Get stuck up here when the Sith invaded?"

"Something like that," Revan stated. He moved a little ways from her. He didn't know her personally, but that didn't mean much. He could've meet her and not known it seeing as he hadn't paid much attention most of the time when the emperor had been in control. "What's a young lady like yourself doing here?" he asked.

She snorted. "Ha, you're really funny. Didn't you see the empire's symbol on my shoulder?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Want to go somewhere quieter than this?" she asked, moving closer to him. She placed her hand on his and moved as she was going to lean into him.

Revan moved back. "I'd rather not, thanks," he stated. A shiver raced through him. No woman would be interested in someone who looked so plain and common. Plus, she was coming onto him too quickly for his liking.

"Come on," she pressed, "you don't need to be so shy. What if I had information that interested you?"

"I'm certain you don't," Revan pulled back further. He could feel the subtitle pushes the woman was making with force. She was no trooper. Revan kept a barrier around his mind and looked at her evenly. "If you don't mind, I've business to see you else where." He moved away from her and started towards the nearby shop.

The hum of lightsaber sounded behind him. Revan threw himself to the ground just seconds before he'd have been beheaded by the hot, red blade. The lightsaber flew through the air; arching back to the woman's outstretched hand. Revan rolled onto his back, hand on his sword hilt.

"You're no commoner," the woman purred. "No commoner would've been able to withstand me."

"Sith," Revan whispered, pretending to be surprised. He scrambled to his feet, hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. His eyes flickered to the trooper who was moving towards them from the cantina doors. "What do you want from me?" he growled at the Sith, forcing himself not to draw his sword and attack this woman.

"We're looking for the Republic slime who might be wondering around these parts," the woman stated as she removed the contacts from her eyes. They were no longer a light brown but now glowed yellow in the light of the cloudy day.

"You could've just said so," Revan muttered, forcing his muscles to relax once more. He called on the force, using it to push the woman as she'd tried to do with him. "I'd be more than happy to aid the empire." Revan stood.

The woman lowered her lightsaber. A small frown had appeared on her face, but it was working. This woman might have known minipuation, but she wasn't a versed in it as Revan was. No, this woman had more than likely never even heard of Kriea which gave Revan all the advantage he needed to trick her.

"Perhaps we could some place away from the crowd," Revan suggested, giving her a little push with the force.

She nodded and sheathed her lightsaber. "Go back to your post," she barked at the trooper before turning back to Revan.

"There's a quiet place not too far from here," Revan stated as he turned. "This way." He started towards the apartments, but that wasn't going to be his destination. No, they needed someplace else for this conversation.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews guys :) **)**


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Star Wars: The Old Republic: Masks  
Chapter 3: Interrogation

The silence stretched between Revan and the woman as he led her through the halls of the building. It didn't take him long to find a place empty and devoid of any passersby.

"In here," Revan stepped to one side and allowed her to enter first. As he crossed into the dark room behind her, he used the force to close the doors behind him.

She stopped in her tracks, whipping around. Her hand flew towards her lightsaber. Revan's hand shot out. The woman was blasted back as her lightsaber was torn from her belt. It flew through the air right into Revan's waiting hand.

"_Jedi_," she spat at him, twisting as she tried to get her hand free to command the force.

"No, not a Jedi, once perhaps, but no longer."

Revan looked at the lightsaber. The hilt design was ornate with gold where the blade would appear and two thin pieces of metal connected two ends together. Glass covered the gape and allowed the red crystal to standout. It wasn't a design he'd have chosen for a lightsaber, granted Revan had never been one to use the lightsaber unless the situation demanded it. The force was both his ally and his tool.

"You're not a Sith, I don't recognize you," she growled, yellow eyes flashing in anger. "Or sense the dark side in you."

Sitting down, Revan lowered his hand, but didn't release her. He kept his eyes locked on her, using the eye contact to lock her in place instead of his hand. "You also didn't sense I was force user," Revan pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so easily swayed to follow me here." He leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Tell me, what is Malak's plan for the young Jedi padawan, Bastila?" he pushed her with force, ensuring she'd answer.

Her eyes glazed as she fought his subtitle persuading. "H-he wants to turn her."

A frown creased Revan's lips. He wouldn't deny her skill in battle meditation was valuable, but it was a waste of an awful lot of time and resources to capture a padawan that might not even turn.

"Why? What does Malak gain by turning her?" It would just be easier to kill the girl, but that was just Revan's opinion. Both ways the empire would gain the upper hand in this war. Granted the empire didn't need to gain a hand they already held. Bastila was just a good draw in this game.

"With her out of the way we can take the republic without any trouble." She hadn't fought him this time, seeming to relish the thought of destroying the Republic.

"Hmm," Revan leaned forward, resting his hand on his chin and elbow digging into his knee. "True, but it would be faster if you just killed her." He shrugged. "She seemed more the type of person who would rather die than join the empire."

The sith snorted. "Then you don't know her at all, _Jedi_," she spat at Revan's feet.

A sigh escaped Revan. "I am no more a Jedi than you are." He looked her in the eye, his calm gaze meeting her firry one. "Last question: what does Malak intend for this world if he can't find Bastila?"

Her eyes unfocused as she seemed to chew on the worlds that Revan was forcing out of her. "To – to destroy it, I imagine."

"Do you know any of Malak's long term plans?" he asked.

"No," her reply was short.

"What's role in the empire?"

"I-I weed out those who seek to destroy the empire both within and outside."

Revan's frown deepened. She was a spy of sorts… not a very good one but a spy nonetheless. In the end she wouldn't be this cooperative for long. Sooner or later she'd be able to break his hold over her. Then there was the fact that if he let her live, wiping her memory wouldn't do a thing to her. That was if she was trained in the techniques the emperor had made certain most, if not all, of his spies were trained in.

"How do I get into the lower parts of Taris?" Revan pressed, turning to other matters as important as the last if not more pressing.

She glared at him, her lips turning white as she bit down on them to stop from speaking. Blood spotted her lip before trickling down one side of her mouth.

"How do I get into the lower city?" Revan pressed harder with the force.

She screamed as the power rammed into her mind. "You… need… papers," she gasped.

"Where?"

She didn't reply her eyes flashing with rage as they locked on his. Her will matched his in a futile battle for control.

"_Where_?" He persuaded, forcing her harder and harder in his desperation to know.

Sweat coated her skin in a silvery layer, she was panting as if she'd just ran several miles without stopping. "I…" her eyes rolled as she started to give into a darkness.

"No you don't," Revan was on his feet now. The healing energies of the force flowed through him.

She snapped back.

"Where?" he pressed more gently, not pushing as hard as he had in his urgency. He couldn't lose this woman until he could get all the information out of her he needed… that the Republic would need before too long.

"I have… them," she panted, eyes half closed.

Revan nodded and reached into the pouch around her belt. It took him only a few moments to find the documents. Before he could take them – a boot slammed into his chest. Revan skidded back several paces. He steadied himself and looked up to see the spy on her feet.

"You're not going to another thing from me, _Jedi_," she snarled. Her words were spoken in a misplaced sense of superiority within this situation. "None can defeat me now!" she reached out. The lightsaber tugged in his hand.

Revan smiled and straightened. His fingers tightened around the lightsaber before he tossed it into the air. "You'll need this if you wish to fight me."

The lightsaber flew into her outstretched hand. The red blade hummed into life. Lightening sparked in her left hand as she charged towards Revan.

Revan side stepped her and twisted around on the heel of his foot. The hot blade came within inches of his nose. Dancing back several paces, Revan kept his gaze on the woman.

The space was lit in blue fire as lightening heated the air and arched across the space towards Revan. Reaching out, Revan gathered the energy into his hands. The energy swirled in him building with his own before he unleashed a wave of lightening on her several times more powerful than hers.

She leapt back, lifting the blade in the last second to defend against the onslaught. Her boots dug into the carpet. Fires flared up where the lightening struck the carpet and walls. She staggered back as the lightening ebbed away.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him before glancing at the flickering flames around her. "Who _are _you?"

Revan lifted the remaining furniture into the air with only the slightest of gestures. "I'm neither a sith or a Jedi. I'm one who has walked both the path of darkness and the path of light. I'll be the Republic's shield and it's sword, for I am Revan!"

"Revan?!" she gasped.

The furniture raced across the space before slamming into her. Revan leapt towards her, pulling her lightsaber from her grasp. He caught the 'saber mid-leap. The blade slashed through the arm she'd thrown up to defend herself before plunging deep into her chest.

Revan back away from the half buried corpse, panting. He stared at her. In the end, was this really the only path he could travel? A path just as dark as the one Sith walked, but turned to a shade of gray. He knew he could never return to being a Jedi and he knew he could never accept the Sith ways. But was this the only path he had left?

The blade hissed as it vanished back into the 'saber hilt. Revan lifted the furniture off of her corpse and replaced where it'd been to begin with. He stepped up to the body and pulled out the papers which would get and the captain into the lower parts of Taris.

There was no point on dwelling on what he'd done or the decision he'd made. Even if that decision had been made in haste, there was no point to it. Revan turned away and left the room. He tucked the lightsaber safely out of sight. He would rather have it just in case a situation demanded such a tool.

Revan started to wonder around the part of the city the captain had told him to search. There wasn't much to do seeing as he'd already found the answer to the problem the two of them had been posed with. Revan sighed and leaned against the railing. His eyes were locked on the troopers as they paced up and down the street. Neither of the groups paid him any attention. For once this didn't really bug Revan. His plain, unextraordinary features allowed him to blend in with the people here, making him all but invisible to he enemy.

For the first time in many, many years this was an advantage. Revan smiled to himself as he watched the people and the Sith troops. It was nice to be invisible and not have worry about the Emperor discovering him too quickly because of this.

A small breath escaped Revan. He straightened and started towards the cantina. The sun was starting to set. He should meet with Darious first and claim he'd been following a led to Captain Onasi as his reason for being late.


	5. Chapter 4: Before the Dawn

Star Wars: The Old Republic: Masks  
Chapter 4: Before the Dawn

When Revan entered, the cantina he stopped and scowled at how crowded it'd become. He'd long since preferred small groups and as neither a Jedi or Sith it would be harder to navigate this crowd. Sighing, Revan started forward. He weaved his way through the people, careful not to step on anyone's toes or draw attention to the fact he was looking for someone.

Revan paused and caught sight of Darious, sitting in a darkened corner of the cantina. He moved to where his childhood friend sat and took a seat at the table. "Anything?" Revan asked, casting a glance at the crowded cantina.

"I discovered where Jasper is," Darious spoke only loud enough for Revan to hear him. "I also got this." He pushed a data-pad across the table to Revan. "It contains a list of those soldiers and Jedi who are dead and those unaccounted for."

Taking the data-pad, Revan nodded his thanks before he started to skim of the information. There were more unaccounted for than there were on who had been captured or killed. Though, Revan could knock off about half the list, if not more, of the unaccounted as those who had died on the _Endar Spire_.

"Also, I uncovered a bit of news the Sith seemed to have looked over." Darious leaned forward. "Both exchange and the swoop gangs have been looting the downed pods. There is a chance your padawan is with one of those groups now."

Revan nodded again. "Makes sense, thank you for all your help Darious."

"I'll head for the Sith base and take a ship." Darious made to stand. He paused and added, "The code to get passed Malak's fleet is included in the data-pad."

"Forever thinking ahead. Good work, old friend."

Darious put down some credits to pay for his half finished drink before he gave a fake little salute. "Watch your step… Von." With those words he vanished into the crowd.

When Darious was out of sight, Revan ordered a drink and sipped. This was more to throw anyone off of the fact he'd only been there for a meeting rather than to relax. He slipped the data-pad into pouch around his belt and stared into the crowded room which held the dancers and band.

"She never returned," a voice drew Revan from the crowd. He eyed the two people who took the table beside his. Both wore dark robes – Revan's eyes narrowed – _Sith_. "I've tried her comm. several times now and she's not even answered."

"Shut up," snarled the larger of the two sith. "If she's been killed than she was too weak for even this backwater world."

"She wasn't weak," snapped the first. "She could out duel you any day! It just means there's someone far more powerful than her wandering Taris."

The large one snorted. "I sense no other Jedi here besides those who crashed and not even Bastila would've been strong enough to stop her."

"But Bastila killed Revan!"

"Revan was on the verge of death after Malak attacked his ship. She had an easy time of it with the wounds he'd have had."

It was time to leave. Revan finished his drink and placed the required amount of credit chips on the table. Standing, he looked around before heading for the exit. The cool night air was refreshing after the stuffy air of the crowded cantina. Revan stopped just outside a stretched. The day had been a long one though not a waste of time.

Sighing, Revan started back to the apartment. It was late enough as it was without delaying longer in reporting to the captain.

When Revan entered the apartment, he was greeted by a blasted pointed at the heart. "It's only me, captain," Revan held up both his hands to show he didn't mean the man any harm. "Sorry I'm late, sir, but I was following a lead."

Carth lowered his guns and sighed. "Did you find anything?"

There was a pause in which Revan debated how much to give away. Right then just the papers would have to do. Giving away too much of what was known would draw suspicion to both Revan and how he'd gotten the information.

Revan pulled out the papers he'd taken from the Sith. "The way into the lower city…" he hesitated, perhaps the wrong move here but he had to think fast on his next words, "but I don't know how that will help us find Bastila," he lied.

"How'd you get these?" Carth demanded. Several emotions flickered through the man: suspicion, relief, gratitude, to name a few. This alone made Revan grateful he'd withheld the rest of his information. Right then having the captain questioning every move Revan made would make it impossible to get the padawan back to the Republic. Carth took the papers from Revan and looked through them. He was nodding, a small smile on his face.

Revan took seat and watched the captain as the man paced the room. After a time, he broke the silence. "Do you believe Bastila's pod crashed in the lower or undercity?" it was a valid enough question. Though Revan had already figured out that Bastila's pod had crashed in the undercity. By now she was more than likely a slave in the exchange, with one of the gangs, or dead.

"Why else wouldn't we've heard of the Sith getting her?" Carth stopped his pacing and looked at Revan out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Get some sleep lieutenant. We'll head down in the morning."

Revan stood and followed the captain over to the beds. In all honesty, he didn't want to sleep. But argue with a higher ranked officer would get him nowhere and help no one. So Revan laid back on the bed he'd woken on and stared up at the dark ceiling. He lifted his hand a stretched out the fingers, smiling to himself. After so long under the emperor's control this felt like a dream come true. For years now, Revan had dreamed of just being able to lift his hand flex the fingers without the pain as he fought to stay in control.

But the price of this freedom had been a steep one. Malak was still under the control of the emperor and would be until the emperor saw fit to move on the Republic himself. There wasn't much time remaining until that happened. The position Revan was in now, however, made it so the moves he could make were next to none. He had to tread carefully, lets the emperor discover too soon Revan was still alive.

Then there was the fact, Revan knew he could never kill Malak. Malak had been like brother to him. He, Malak, and Darious had been together since the early years of their Jedi training. It had been hard enough to admit Darious might be dead back during the Mandalorian Wars. To believe Malak was beyond all help didn't settle too well with Revan.

He rolled over, his eyes locked on the wall. "I'm coming, my friend, I'm coming," he whispered to himself, vowing that he would release Malak from the emperor's control and stop the coming darkness from consuming all light and life in the galaxy.

With this thought playing over and over in his mind, Revan closed his eyes. He drifted into an uneasy sleep. Every hour or so, he woke with a jolt, gasping and skin crawling with fear and unease. His dreams twisted his mind, tricking him into feeling the emperor's hold on him again, even though he knew he was out of the emperor's reach.

By the time midnight rolled around, Revan had given up on sleeping. He sat up in the bed and leaned against the wall. His hand over his eyes, he took a deep, calming breath. There was no code to seek comfort in, for the Jedi code had long since lost meaning to him. There was no one he could speak openly with either. He was utterly alone here. Alone, trapped, and almost fearful the emperor would know, that this freedom was only temporary.

Revan shook his head. He was being a foolish. In the here and now, what was to come months, if not a year, down the road wasn't what he should be focusing on. Straightening, Revan closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. The force followed through him and his breathing slowed as his mind cleared. Spreading out his awareness, Revan drove his mind downward into the lower city of Taris.

What he sought was a trace of the Jedi. He pushed aside and disregarded all those who were tainted by the dark side. They weren't who he was looking for. Nor did he wish to alert them to the fact Revan was on this planet. It was a sure way of the emperor learning Revan still lived.

Before too long Revan found the trail which led to Bastila's life force. He followed it deeper and deeper into the lower city. Pausing to make certain he followed it towards the actual person and backwards down the path she'd traveled earlier on. Soon Revan's mind's eye entered a well guarded Vulkar base. He picked up the pace. Bastila was in sight.

Revan snapped back to himself, eyes flying open to the dark apartment. Leaning forward, he took a deep breath. What he'd seen told him only that Bastila still lived, but it also told him the Vulkars planned on selling her. To them she wasn't anyone. To them the galaxy and all hope to save didn't rest with her.

This was both good and bad. On one hand, she was alive. On the other, Revan didn't know what the Vulkars had in mind for the poor girl. Standing, Revan stretched before he crossed over to the window on light. He was careful not to wake the captain.

The upper city was light by the artificial light pouring out from windows as far as the eye could see. The people here didn't know what future awaited them in year's time. No one apart from Revan and Malak would know what awaited the Republic deep in the outer regions of the galaxy.

A shiver raced through Revan. He could fell as Malak approached the planet. No, not Malak, but the puppet that had become of his friend. The emperor would be looking for Bastila "personally" through Malak. But what could the emperor possibly want with the girl? Battle meditation could only get one so far in war. Though, he had to admit that it would give the emperor more of an upper hand than if he just let Bastila go free or killed the girl.

The only good thing was that the emperor didn't know where Bastila was at this moment. Revan closed his eyes and returned to where Bastila was. Careful not to alert the girl that Revan was there, he used the force to construct barriers around her. There was no way he'd let the emperor find the girl the same way Revan had found her. He could hide himself and her from the emperor. The only draw back was the distance between him and Bastila. He could fell the drain and the pull on his mind as he opened his eyes to the window.

In the distance the sky was stained gold and red with the first light of dawn. Soon now, very soon, he and the captain would be in the lower city and the search for the padawan would start to come to a close. The only problem was, now they were racing against time.


End file.
